Charart/Needed
Here is a list of all the chararts we still need. Please cross a name out using when you or another user has started working on it. If you don't want other people working on your character's art, or if you have ref sheets or whatnot for them, please leave a note below. Ones we can do now ThunderClan *Applemoon (W) *Brindlefur (K, A) *Dawnfur (K, A, W) *Emberpaw (A) *Feathersky (K, W) *Firepelt (K, A,) *Flowerheart (W, E, Star) *Foxkit (ADT) (K) *Foxstar (K, A, W, L) *Furrypelt (MCA, A, Q) *Gingerheart (K, KP, A, Q) *Goldenflash (Q, W) *Juniperfur (MC) *Leafkit (K, Star) *Leafpelt (A, W) *Maplefur (K, W) *Mistypelt (K, A) *Oakbranch (K, A, W) *Patchmottle (Lo, W, Star) *Poppypaw (TC) (KP, Lo, MCA) *Rainspeckle (W) *Robinfeather (100) (A, W, E, Star) *Robinfeather (AMW) (K, A, W) *Rockfall (K, A, W, Alt W, D) *Sorrelwish (Q) *Specklepelt (K, A, W) *Spottedpaw (Lo, A) *Squirreltail (K, A) *Streampaw (K, Lo) *Stripefur (A, W) *Sunstripe (K, A, W) *Willowstar (TC) (A, W, D, L, Alt L) *Wolfnose (K, A, W) *Wolfpaw (100) (A) ShadowClan *Buzzardclaw (W, DF) *Cedarfur (W) *Dapplestar (Ki, Ro, Lo, W, D, L) *Elmsong (W) *Ivystem (K, W) *Seedpaw (A) *Sootpelt (W) *Spiderkit (K) *Stonefoot (W) *Thornspots (W) *Toadpuddle (K, W) WindClan *Brownleaf (W) *Cloudkit (WC) (K) *Daisyheart (K, Q, Star) *Mudpelt (K, A, W) *Roseheart (W) *Rowan (Lo, A) *Ryefeather (W) *Thistlefur (W) RiverClan *Cloverheart (K, A, W) *Dustpaw (A) *Emberwhisker (W) *Fernstem (W) *Hailkit (K) *Jayclaw (Ki, Lo, Ro, D) *Lilystream (K, A) *Marigoldpaw (Ki, Lo, A) *Mistpaw (Ki, KP, A) *Otterfoot (W) *Pikepaw (A) *Poppyspots (K, A, W, Q) *Splashpaw (A) LightClan *Brackentail (W) *Honeystripe (MC) *Poppyheart (D) *Sunleap (W) *Whiteflight (W) *Birchwing (W) *Cloverstep (W) *Cloudrunner (W) *Brightbreeze (W, Q) The Tribe of Rushing Water *Claw of Mighty Lion (K) *Fire That Blazes Through Trees (CG) *Fog that Hangs in the Air (K) *Glow of Setting Sun (CG) *Moon That Shines on Water (TB) *Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (CG, Q) *Petal of Tall Flower (TB) *Reed That Grows by River (K, TB) *Snow Falling on Stones (CG, Q) *Snowflake Drifting Through Air (TB) *Star That Twinkles at Night (K) *Sunshine Between Tree Leaves (TB) *Wind That Blows Across Grass (PH, Q) The Society None Cats Outside Clans *Belle (W, Alt W) *Clover (CotP, Lo) *Dewey (K, KP) *Ember (Lo) *Flint (Ro) *Ginger (KP) *Hoot (CotP, KP) *Jigsaw (K, KP) *Lavender (K, Lo) *Lilac (K, KP) *Misty (K, KP, W) *Silky (KP, Q) *Sunshine (Lo) (K, Lo) *Whiskers (KP) Ones we still need blanks for LightClan *Berrywhisker © *Thorntail © The Society *Willowsky (SL, SA) Artist Notes Warriorcat1195 As you can see, we still have a lot of work to do, so let's get moving! I would prefer if we get the character's current rank done first, if the blank is available, say (for example) Amberheart can have her kit, apprentice, and StarClan poses done. Get the StarClan one done first. *If you are doing Belle or Misty, they are based on real cats, so while their description is vague (since they're mentioned once and not in detail), their charart should show a much more detailed pattern. Please leave a message on my talk page for details. **Belle's alts are her with her collar (she has one but she doesn't wear it). See my talk page to ask me what she and Misty's collars look like *Rockfall's alt warrior is his hind paw is crushed like Cinderpelt's. I have no idea how you'd tweak the lineart to make it look that that XD please help Spookycat27 *Poppyheart, Mistymoon, Sorrelsplash, all the apprentices in Fixing the Past, Icewhisker, and Sedgespring are mine. *Don't care about the rest (I mean, I do care, but...) *Oh, and if you'd be so kind as to not use a green shading tint. *shudders* I can't stand how that tint-type throws off the colors of a cat. StarlightGirlHSS *All of my cats are currently mine as of right now, as I will get their current versions out. (unless you have my permission) **If you worked on a previous version, all other versions are open to you **If you like a particular blank, you may work on a character with that particular blank *You may work on any version after I get that version out. *I prefer tints that work with the colors, so blue for gray, silver, white, black, etc, red for brown, ginger, yellow, etc, and purple on rare occasions. And don't make the tints neon! *Other than that, i don't really care. I mean, try not to make the cat too....off. (for lack of better word) *If you want to ask me permission, leave a message on my talk page. But as for the other versions...just do it! It's not like I'm barring you lol. Live your PCA life however you want. ^^ Foxstep1 *I appreciate the help so you can do my characters if you want. *Please leave me a message if you want to do one of mine so I can tell you if I want a specific tint, stripe pattern, and such. If you don't get a response from me within 48 hours, you can post it anyway but exceptions are made if I can't be online. Category:Charart Category:Projects